Some computing devices are configured with speech-to-text functionality for converting spoken language into written form. For example, a computing device can be configured with speech-to-text functionality that can receive audio input (e.g. a user's voice) and determine text content (e.g., SMS message, email, device command, search query, etc.) based on the audio input. Some computing devices are configured with text-to-speech functionality for converting written text to a spoken word. For example, a computing device can be configured with text-to-speech functionality that can receive text content and output audio indicative of the text content.
A user may command a computing device to listen for audio input in order for the computing device to receive the audio input and convert the audio input to text. The user may be required to confirm the contents of the message and command the computing device to send the message. The user may be required to go through these steps every time the user wishes to send a message.
Likewise, a computing device may receive a text communication and ask the user whether the user would like to hear the contents of the communication. The computing device may prompt the user before converting the text to speech every time a text communication is received.